<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Impure Intentions by BelleMorte180</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443719">Impure Intentions</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180'>BelleMorte180</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Vampire Diaries (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M, Klaus is a reverend, NSFW, Puritan AU, Religious Themes, for i have sinned, forgive me father, going to hell for this one, puritan dirty talking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 17:48:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>13,395</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29443719</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/BelleMorte180/pseuds/BelleMorte180</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>“Till men have faith in Christ, their best services are but glorious sins.”- Thomas Brooks </p>
<p>1654<br/>Cape Ann Settlement </p>
<p>Caroline Forbes knew what it was like to give into temptation. She knew the pleasures of the flesh and wanted nothing more that to do it again. For Reverend Klaus Mikaelson, Caroline was the only one who could make him forgo every vow he had made and turn his back on everything the Church had taught him. The question becomes, will give into the sin that would condemn them? </p>
<p>Puritan AU </p>
<p>or </p>
<p>aka- Erica's one way ticket to hell.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Caroline Forbes/Klaus Mikaelson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>48</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Impure Intentions</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>NSFW at all.</p>
<p>This is more porn than plot.</p>
<p>You have been forwarded. </p>
<p>Happy Valentines Day!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Till men have faith in Christ, their best services are but glorious sins.”- Thomas Brooks</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>1654 </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Cape Ann Settlement </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The pew was hard and cold, although with the frigid February air Caroline should not be surprised she could feel a draft through the chapel walls. The wind was harsh, howling in the outside air. The snow had fallen thickly, laying down across the Massachusetts ground but not deep enough to keep her stuck in her family home, huddled around the fire; listening to her father’s labored breathing while her mother calculated which man she would marry in order to keep them sheltered. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline spent more time in the chapel that she did at home these days. Waiting but she did very little praying as she sat in that pew. Lost deep into her thoughts, Caroline thought about her life and what would become of it once her father died. She was young, unmarried and perhaps damaged by an old sin that she was unsure could be forgiven. Maybe she was destined for Hell, at least by the late Revered Mikael’s standard she was. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the pew creak and she didn’t even need to think who it was that sat down beside her. She could smell him, feel the warmth of his body next to hers. Part of the reason she had been going to the chapel wasn’t just because of the obvious but she wanted to see </span>
  <em>
    <span>him. </span>
  </em>
  <span>When he had returned the previous November to take over the church as his father before him had, Caroline had wondered if things would fall back into place. That maybe she could be redeemed in the eyes of the lord or at least, feel that sin again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are you?” His soft voice was gentle in the harsh wind blowing against the creaking walls. Caroline tilted to see his blue eyes gazing down at her. Their conversations had been stiled and few. She knew that it wasn’t because he didn’t care but propriety deemed it impossible for them to be alone, especially now that he was a public figure in the village. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve been better.” Caroline whispered lowley to see him gazing at her with a sad expression. She wondered what was going on behind those eyes. She had known him so well once upon a time but now he seemed so different. The whispers around the village once were that they would marry and while Caroline always knew he would leave for a time but she envisioned their reunion to be one that would get her whipped if she ever uttered her thoughts aloud. “Thank you Reverend, for your concern.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m always concerned about you.” He reached over and gripped her hand tightly. If she wasn’t wearing the wool gloves that covered her hands, she knew that the shock of his skin would inflame her in an ungodly manner. “And I’m still Klaus, Caroline. I haven't changed. Nothing has changed, at least not for me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Feels like it. I waited for you and yet-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Your father is dying, Caroline. It wouldn’t be proper for-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes, because we’ve always done what is </span>
  <em>
    <span>proper.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Caroline bit out harshly, the tears swelling up in her eyes. “You’ve sinned just as much as I have. You were in that barn with me. On me. </span>
  <em>
    <span>In me. </span>
  </em>
  <span>Whispering sweet promises upon your return and when you did come back-” Caroline cut off, shaking her head; not really sure what she could say next. “Do you think about it? About what we did?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Everyday.” Klaus replied, louder and with more conviction than he held even during his sermons every Sunday. His hand gripped her tighter, almost afraid that she would vanish before him. “I fight against it but I cannot get that afternoon out of the forefront of my thoughts; nor would I want to.” He took in a deep breath and closed his eyes as though he was in great pain. “When I was called back to take my father’s place upon his death, I had always intended to take you as my bride if you were still unwed. Nothing would have given me more pleasure than to know you again, but even as my wife, such things are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>sin.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“And even something such as happiness could only be considered a sin.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Four years earlier </em>
  </b>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Summer was upon them and Caroline cursed the black dress and apron she had to wear. Her blonde hair was tied back to the base of her neck and her bonnet fashioned on her head. She pulled the linens from the line as the warm breeze had dried them from their washing earlier. The late summer sunset gave a soft glow along the field behind her family’s lodgings. Caroline focused on her chores, trying to distract her from the broken heart she was feeling. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus was leaving for Boston in order to begin his seminary studies, his vows to the church preached into him since birth; his father choosing his field of study has he had for his other sons. Elijah was to study the law while Kol would study medicine; all professions to bring upon the greater good for the village. Klaus had promised that he would be back for her. That one day he would call her his wife but spending years away made Caroline fear that he would forget her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline.” Her head shot up in surprise, Klaus was standing before her with an easy smile on his lips. She studied his appearance, always feeling as the black color of his coat made him appear pale. He wore no hat and his blonde curls were left hanging in his eyes. She gave him an easy smile, placing her basket back down upon the ground and slowly walking towards him. “I had hoped to see you before I left but only your parents-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Mother allowed me to stay behind today. She knew that it was going to be hard seeing you before you depart. So, she allowed me to stay home. Missing one Wednesday night sermon won’t damn me forever.” Caroline laughed lightly, remembering how her mother lied to her father about her monthly affliction. While a curse for Eve’s sin, it was something her own father held some sympathy for; a rare trait for a man. “And how did you sneak away? I am sure that Mikael has not finished his lectures.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Barely even started, and sneaking away is not difficult when most assume I’ve already left for Boston.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Why are you not on the road then?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I needed to see you one last time.”  He confessed, reaching out for her hand. The skin on skin contact sent a jolt through her. He pressed a kiss to her knuckles before leaning down to press a small kiss upon her lips. She had only kissed Klaus a few times, in fleeting moments when they were alone only to break apart before someone stumbled upon them. Caroline’s eyes fluttered shut, leaning into the kiss. It was deeper and more passionate than what they had shared previously. It was wrong to share these moments with him but she could not help the feeling of contentment she found in his arms. Caroline pulled away first, her need for air was becoming all consuming and looked up to see Klaus’s eyes burning with something she did not understand. “Follow me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus’s hand linked with hers and he pulled her towards the barn where her father kept the horses. Once inside, Klaus shut the large doors behind him and pulled Caroline into another fiery kiss. Caroline moaned into his lips, never having felt heat course through her body before. She would be eighteen before the year was out and in all that time, she had never felt such desire consume her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus reached up and pulled the bonnet from her head, tossing it to the ground. Caroline’s curls fell around her shoulders and Klaus ran his through her hair and she realized that he had never seen her with her hair down before. When his fingers reached the end of her curls, he moved his hand to kiss her lips again, lighter than before. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You tempt me so. You make me want to forsake everything we’ve been taught for a few moments of flesh. If you would have me, I do not think I could help myself.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I would have you a thousand times and any whipping would be worth such a goodbye.” Caroline’s breath touched his skin and all the propriety Klaus still held snapped. His fingers reached for the buttons on her coat, pulling them off of her shoulders, revealing the top of her shift. Caroline reached behind her and untied her apron as Klaus shrugged off his doublet and ruffles. He pulled the undershirt from his body and Caroline reached out to touch his hard chest. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus touched her shoulder, pushing the shift down to pool around the top of her black petticoat and for her breasts to be free. He palmed her one breasts, feeling her hardened nipple press against his hand. His fingers pinched her hard nipple, causing Caroline to suck in a breath. She reached for his hips, gripping the top of his breeches, her nails digging into the leather of his belt. Klaus leaned down again, taking her lips in with his; muffling her moans as his hand engulfed her entire breast. His hand needed and massaged her mounds before pulling her to him tightly, her breasts pressing against his naked chest. Caroline wrapped her arms around his shoulders, weaving her fingers through his hair. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus leaned down and scooped Caroline up into his arms, causing her to laugh and squeal into his lips. She should have bit back her laughter but she knew they were alone. The village was at the chapel, praying and would be for several hours. They had time for this moment and this sin. Klaus carried her over to the pile of hay and laid Caroline down upon it. Klaus hoovered over her, kissing her lips and slowly parting her legs in order to make room for himself. Klaus runs his hands up her legs, pushing her skirt up to her waist to show her pale white undergarments. He reached up and traced the small patch of skin that rested between her undergarments and where her skirt was tied around her waist. Caroline sucked in a breath, never having felt the fluttering touch on such an innocent part of her body.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Beautiful.” Klaus whispered as he sat back on his knees, his eyes having gone dark with haze. He hooked his fingers into the tops of her undergarments and slowly pulled them down her legs, Caroline lifting her hips to provide him an easier time to remove them. Klaus tossed them over his shoulder, his eyes gazing at the warm flesh that was between her legs. He placed his hand on her knee, his thumb tracing over the top of her stocking before gliding his hand up her leg; Caroline eagerly spreading her legs further apart for him. He slipped his fingers into the unfamiliar warm heat, coating his fingers with her juices as Caroline’s hips bucked at the feeling. “So beautiful.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Please. That feels so good.” Caroline whimpered at his touch. Klaus found a small nub at the top of her folds. He thought back on the whispered conversations he had with his brother Kol, having caught him between the legs of Davina a few months back. In exchange for his silence, Kol eagerly answered any and all questions Klaus had; knowing that his older brother wanted to find himself in the same position with Caroline. “Ah! Right there. Keep your fingers right here.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus obeyed her wishes, moving his fingers in a slow circular motion and watched the bliss that was falling over Caroline’s face. Her jaw was slacked and her eyes flickering shut, taking in the pleasure that was building inside her. He dipped his fingers lower and pressed his thumb against the pulsing nub, causing Caroline to cry out again. He slipped a finger inside her opening, slowly pumping it in and out of her. He added a second finger and then a third, stretching her for the first time. His thumb continued to play with her nub while his fingers continued to thrust into her. Caroline could feel something building in the pit of her stomach, something that was on the verge of snapping.  It did not take long before Caroline’s back arched and her head was tossed back, crying out Klaus’s name, a sound that he knew he would hear in his dreams for the rest of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart. Are you alright?” Klaus asked, his hand pausing as he watched her labored breathing. He slipped his fingers from her body, Caroline whimpering at the loss. She sat up, her blonde hair falling down around her naked shoulders and her hooded eyes gazing up at him with sinful desire playing on them. She reached  for the buckle of his belt, unclasping it quickly. She had grown up around horses and had seen them mate enough to know the mechanics of what she wanted. “Caroline, are you sure?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I want nothing more than to feel this, no matter how wrong it is. I want you.” Klaus needed no further encouragement, he pushed down his breeches enough for his aching member to break free. It was hard and aching, a clear liquid seeping from the tip. Klaus took himself in hand, slowly running his hand up and down the length of his member. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Lay back.” Caroline nodded and laid down against the hay, her blonde hair spreading out behind her. Klaus climbed over her as she spread her legs wider for him. He braced himself on one hand while the others coated himself in her juices, running the tip of his erection along her wet folds. He aligned himself with her entrance, slowly pushing his way into her tight body; surrounding himself in her heat for the first time. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Caroline.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Klaus moaned out, unable to contain the groan building in the back of his throat. “If hell is as warm as this, I do not know if I ever want to feel righteous again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline winced slightly as she felt a small pinch as Klaus broke through her maiden barrier, embracing the feeling of him inside her. Klaus gave her a worried glance but she returned a small happy smile, leaning up  to kiss him on the lips. The kiss was gentle and loving, giving Klaus enough permission to draw his hips back just enough to thrust back inside her. Caroline cried out his name, her hands gripping his shoulders and her nails digging into his skin; leaving small half-moon marks on his pale flesh. Klaus’s head dropped to the crook of her neck, moaning her name into her shoulder over and over again.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus, please. Don’t stop.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline, I can’t. I need-” His words jumbled together, unsure of what he could say. Over and over he rutted into her, Caroline’s hips meeting him for measure. His pace quickened and Caroline took one of her hands to slip between them, pressing the new discovery of the nub that had brought her such pleasure. She twirled it around, seeking that same bliss she had felt moments ago. Between the pressure of her fingers, Klaus’s hot breath on her skin and the feeling of him moving inside her, it was not long before she found the rapture again. Klaus froze above her, his hips thrusting into her one final time and crying out her name into ear. “Christ Sweetheart. I-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, It’s okay. I’m happy.” Caroline whispered as Klaus pulled his head from her shoulder to look down into her eyes. She reached up to cup his cheek, tracing his cheek bone with his thumb. His warm smile was breathtaking, the dimples on his cheeks becoming so pronounced that they almost hurt. “Go. Leave here and when you return, perhaps we can feel this again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll come back and when I do, I’ll make you my wife.” He leaned down to kiss her lips, sealing a promise between them. “I want no one else. I want to feel this only with you. Such a glorious sin for us to share, and to share alone.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <b>
    <em>Present Day</em>
  </b>
  <em>
    
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think about what we did constantly. Wanting to do it again. To feel you again.” Klaus replied, the sound of the howling wind almost drowning him out. “I had every intention to come and seek your hand, hoping that you had not married another but then your father was ill and my mother sobbing over the loss of my own father.” Klaus replied, silently thanking Elijah and Katherine for being the ones to take her in when their father passed. “Yet, part of me was terrified to come back to find you had a child and were shunned from the village. I scolded myself thoroughly for the thought of what our reckless sin may have caused. No matter how much I want it again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I went to Bonnie.” Caroline told him in a firm tone but there was a softness to it that her previous words lacked. “The following day. I had told her what had occurred. You know her homeland is less concerned with such sin. She made me a drink to ensure that no child would be born.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll have to thank her.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“She knows. She always knows.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m sorry if my lack of attention has caused you pain.” Klaus said after a moment of silence. He squeezed her covered hand again, not wanting to let go of the moment. “It is not as easy to find you alone. Someone is always needing my time and with your father, everyone’s eyes are on you and your family. Waiting for an announcement of his death.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Vultures.” Caroline scowled, her lips curling in annoyance. It wasn’t that she did not love her neighbors but there was a part of her that could only hold such disdain for those judgmental eyes. She knew that if they ever learned of her secret, the knowledge of her carnal desires, their concern and affection would turn to one of scorn. “They preach kindness and offer words of sympathy but there is a falseness to their words. Many whisper as to why I have not yet married. I’ll be two and twenty this year but still without a husband.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You waited for me.” Klaus replied knowingly. Caroline did not need to reply but he knew he was right. The wind howled again, the shutters on the windows rattled and the breeze slipping through the cracks in the walls. “If it was not for the harsh winter weather, I do not think we would have found this moment to speak. Perhaps God is showing us mercy after all.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doubtful.” Caroline gave a small chuckle, knowing full well that God would punish her for her sins. “You said you think about what we shared. So do I.” She paused, wondering how much she should divulge. He was a reverend and he knew what she would confess would bring about damnation; and she didn’t care. “When I lay in my bed at night, I remember what it was like to have your fingers inside me.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline-”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So I slip my own under my night shift, touching myself.” Caroline heard him take a sharp breath. HIs jaw was clenched and he gripped her hand tightly. She could feel a smirk pulling at her lips. It was torture for him, she knew that but after the last few months of his broken promises, Caroline felt little sympathy. “I think of you as I close my eyes and play with that small bundle of nerves. When I slip my fingers inside myself, I pretend that they are yours, your name on my lips as I fall over the edge.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus gave a harsh breath and his eyes were closed. He took several deep breaths, trying to calm the arousal that was pulsing through him. Caroline’s eyes shifted down to see that Klaus’s member was straining against his breeches. She pulled her hand from his, causing him to open his eyes and look at her. She held his gaze as she slipped off the wool glove, letting it drop to the seat beside her. She reached towards the belt buckle on his breeches and began to undo them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sweetheart. We shouldn’t.” Klaus told her but made no move to stop her from undoing the belt. He lifted his hips as Caroline pulled his breeches down far enough for his member to spring free of its confines. She gripped him gently, never having touched such an organ before and slowly began to pump up and down, her thumb tracing the tip and spreading the liquid of his arousal on her hand. “</span>
  <em>
    <span>Goddammit.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>His voice was strangled and hard. His jaw slacked and he let out a moan loud enough to fill the chapel. “This isn’t right. Christ this is sinful.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’ve already done it and we have withheld it for so long.” She continued to pump him, growing more confident in her movements, his whimpers and moans spurring her on. “We’ve already committed the sin, there is little point in pretending otherwise.” Her hand moved to cup his balls causing him to bite his lower lip to withhold a moan. “And no one will find us. The weather made sure of that. The wind will drown out the sounds of it.” Her grip moved the length of him again, giving him a firm but gentle squeeze. “I’m tired of pretending not to want you. That I don’t need you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stop.” Klaus said in a strangled voice. Caroline paused her movements, wondering if she had pushed him too far and if perhaps his time away had changed him. Made him fully regret what they had shared. She let go of him, prepared to make her escape into the harsh weather when he spoke again. “Stand up and come here. I can’t take this aching any longer. I need to be inside you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doing as she was told, Caroline stood from the pew and Klaus reached for her. His hands lifted her skirt and he reached for her undergarments, pulling them down her legs. She stepped out of them quickly, feeling the cool air on her privates as she bunched up her skirt around her waist. She moved to place her legs on either side of him and waited for him to align himself with her entrance. When she felt the tip of him running along her wet fold, Caroline slowly lowered herself down upon him until he was sitting on his lap completely. She rested her back against his chest, feeling him completely inside her again. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I missed this.” Caroline moaned, biting down on her lip as he placed a small kiss just below her ear; her white bonnet in the way of him kissing her ear any further. Klaus gripped her hip tightly, urging her to move. Caroline began to move her hips in a torturous rhythm, a circular motion that had Klaus thrusting inside of her. “Yes. Please. Never keep this from me again.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I don’t think I could if I wanted to.” Klaus bit out in a ragged voice. His one hand reached up to cup her clothed breast, massaging it as the fabric rubbed against her erect nipple. Caroline’s head fell backward against his shoulder, her hips moving faster and faster. “You feel better than I remember. Better than my hand trying to recreate the feeling of being inside you.” His hand continued to massage her breast while his free hand snuck under her skirt that had fallen around them; covering the sight of him being inside her. He found her small nub quickly and began to rub it in small circles. “Cry out. Say my name. No one can hear you and I want to hear you say my name.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus. Klaus, please. I can’t. Don’t stop. Never stop.” Klaus worked the small bundle of nerves harder as he could feel her hips becoming uneven. She was close and he wanted to feel her fall apart again; a sight that he saw in his dreams every night for the past four years. The wind howled again and Caroline felt herself shatter, screaming louder than she ever had before. “God. Yes. Klaus! God! Ugh.” She let herself feel the waves coursing through her along with the now lazy kisses on her cheek. As she calmed, she could still feel that Klaus was hard inside her, not having felt his release yet. His hand that was between her legs slipped away, causing Caroline to whimper. “Klaus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Hold the front of the pew and follow my lead.” Caroline nodded, leaning forward to grip the wooden frame of the pew infront of her, hissing at the change of angel inside her. Klaus ran a hand down her back, sending tingles over her body as she felt his gentle touch through the thick fabric of her black waistcoat. His hands landed on her hips, slowly beginning to lift her up and down upon his shaft. Caroline, understanding the movement he desired, she began thrusting herself on his lap, her knuckles turning white from gripping the wood so tightly. “Just like that Sweetheart. Beautiful and perfect.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus. Please.” She went harder, ignoring the burning in her legs as she bounced on top of him. Her arms gave out slightly and she leaned her forehead against her forearm. The pleasure that was building inside her was becoming too much. Moans and whimpers were escaping her and she could not make out what she was saying. The howling wind fell to the background and all she could focus on was the feeling of Klaus inside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Stand up and keep your feet standing apart.” Klaus ordered, the conviction in his tone reminding her of his Sunday sermons. Following his orders, Caroline stood from his lap; hissing at the feeling of his member sliding out of her. She obeyed his command and stood with her legs wide enough. She felt Klaus rise behind her and grabbed her skirt, pulling it up to expose her bare behind. Klaus aligned himself with her again, pushing inside her with one stride; gripping her waist to keep her steady. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Keep saying my name.” He whispered in her ear. His hips withdrew slightly and then pushed back in over and over again, thrusting into her at a relentless pace. “You tell me that you touch yourself at the thought of me. That my mere memory has you committing sinful acts over and over. Do you think of it while you sit in these pews? As I preach about morality and God? Do you? Can you confess such evil things to me?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. I cannot help it. The thoughts will not leave. The desire to have you can never escape me.” Caroline cried out, her eyes falling shut as she surrendered to Klaus’s ruthless pounding. His arms held her to his chest and she felt his stubble on her check. His thrusts became slower and more drawn out, as though he was trying to make this pleasure last longer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think of it too. Seeing you sit there. Knowing what it feels like to be inside you. Touching you.” Klaus pulled out completely and then slipped back in. Over and over again he repeated the motion, in and out. Slow and then fast. “I slip my hand into my breeches after every sermon, imagining what it would be like to have your body wrapped around me again. I cannot help the desire I crave for you. No amount of prayer can save me now. I’m consumed by you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time Caroline fell apart hit her unexpectedly. She cried out, unsure what it was that she had said. Klaus’s thrusts picked up, pounding her through her bliss until she felt him still behind her. His voice grunting out her name and his strong arms holding her to his chest. Klaus held her for a few moments, allowing their hearts to settle and listening to the still blowing wind. He slipped out of her and Caroline heard the jingle of his belt, the reality of what they had done again hitting her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I suppose I should go see Bonnie.” She didn’t know what else to say. She turned around, her skirt falling down around her backside and gazed at him. There was a battle waging inside him and Caroline felt a sense of guilt. Not for the act they committed but because she knew it weighed heavily upon his conscience. He was searching her face for a hint of understanding, or regret. Before her was not the cold reverend that had returned from Boston but instead the Klaus she had fallen in love with so long ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. Not this time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was three days later that Caroline realized what he had meant. She had been feeding the horses, her body still pleasantly aching; reminding her of how it felt to have Klaus inside her. As she made her way back towards the house, the weather had calmed in the last few days, leaving a peaceful blanket of snow in the wake of its storm. She rubbed her hands together, hoping to create some heat as she made her way back into her home. As she opened the front door, quickly shutting in behind her so the warmth did not escape, she saw that her parents were not alone. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus sat by the long cot her father, William, had been sleeping upon, as climbing the stairs was far too difficult for him. Klaus held a Bible in his hand, wearing a gentle smile on his lips and his curls hanging in his eyes, his black hat resting on the table where Caroline took her morning meals. Her mother sat upon the end of her father’s bed, holding his hand and appearing far more cheerful than she had in the last few months. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Reverend Mikaelson, good afternoon. I didn’t realize you would be stopping by.” Caroline stated to him, gazing over at her family and their happy expressions. Her home had been filled with nothing but sorrow in the past few weeks; her father not even able to attend a sermon let alone see any work or visitors. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Ms. Forbes.” Klaus tilted his head towards her, his voice gentle and calm and yet all Caroline could think of was how his voice sounded when he whispered such filthy things in her ear. She had only seen him once since that day in the chapel and that was during his Sunday sermon the following day, sitting in the same spot he had defiled her in. He preached about sin and honoring God, fighting against temptation and following through on one's word. Caroline fought down a chuckle the entire sermon. “I hope you are well?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Very much so. Thank you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Caroline, Reverend Mikaelson here came by to see how your father was getting on and he had the most wonderful suggestion.” Her mother, Elizabeth, stated with a gleaming smile. Caroline’s eyes flickered to Klaus and she could see how his eyes narrowed slightly at her. “Well, I think that I shall let him tell you but I do think you’ll be very pleased.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Is that so?” Her voice was cautious, taking in the situation with extreme curiosity. She should not find it unusual for the village reverend to visit a sick and possibly dying man. Yet, when Klaus had made his visits in the past, it had not been so joyful. He would read from the Bible, and consoled their worries; assuring that God would provide for her father when he passed. “And what is this suggestion?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, perhaps if I could entice you on a walk we could discuss it.” Klaus replied calmly, turning to look at her parents. Caroline nodded her head, agreeing to the stroll but her gaze was upon her parents. “That is if you would permit it of course.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Of course. Please. Take your time.” Elizabeth beamed and looked toward her husband, daring him to contradict her. Her father had been the far stricter parent and Caroline had thought he would refuse to allow his daughter to be alone with a man, Reverend or no. Yet, to Caroline’s surprise, her father nodded his head gently and gave them a warm smile. “Excellent. Reverend would you like to stay for supper upon your return?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That would be lovely, thank you.” Klaus stood from the stool and gave her father a firm handshake, handing him the Bible he had been holding. He nodded to Elizabeth before picking up his hat and his cloak that was draped over a wooden chair by the fireplace. He dressed quickly for the cold weather and opened the door to allow Caroline to exit first. “After you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She gave her parents one final look, seeing their eager faces before stepping back out into the frigid cold. Klaus followed her out, closing the door behind him and the pair started down the lane into the village. They passed a few people and each gave polite nods as they passed, everyone seeing the respectful distance they kept between one another. They remained silent for the majority of the walk, neither knowing what to say to the other but Caroline was not one who handled silence well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So, how did you convince my parents to allow this small outing?” Caroline asked in a pleasant tone as they turned down the lane and passed the edges of the woods. She saw Klaus’s sheepish smile, his dimples creasing in his cheeks. It was one he had worn as a child when he tried to do something that would gain her attention. It made him look like the young man in the barn the day she had given herself to, and the one who still held her heart. “What did you do?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nothing you would not approve of. I think.” Klaus looked around the lane and then over his shoulder. Her house was in the distance and no one was around to see them. Klaus gripped Caroline’s hand and pulled her towards the woods. Caroline laughed, looking over her shoulder to see if there were any judgmental faces gazing at the Reverend's brazen actions. Yet, Klaus was smiling, appearing happy as he pulled her into the trees and into the shadows. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus! What are you doing?! What if someone saw us!” Caroline cried through her laughter. The snow was not deep, not even reaching her ankles but there was no path in the woods making walking further into trees difficult. The cover of trees made the air feel colder but the sun was bright in the afternoon winter. “What has come over you?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Clarity.” Klaus replied as he reached down to take her gloved hand into his. “I had come to your home with clear intentions. The last few days, since the night we spent at the chapel, I have been thinking non-stop about what we had done and how much I wanted to do it again; but it's more than that. It's more than carnal desires for you and I think that is the only thing making me feel as though we have offended God so completely.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What are you saying?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” The confession knocked the breath from her. She had known that she loved Klaus for a long time, since they were so young that she couldn’t even place the words but she never spoke of it; neither did he. Such confessions between those who were not married was not done, such affections deemed improper. “I realized that I had been a fool. I did not want you to feel as though I was pulling you from your father. I respect him enough to let him die in peace, to be welcomed into the Lord’s arms like he deserves. I just never realized how much pain it would cause you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I thought you had forsaken me.” Caroline’s heart broke as she thought in the months since Klaus’s return. When she had learned that he had taken his father’s position as the clergyman, she had been overjoyed, but when he showed no inclination to resume his affections, Caroline had felt her heart break. “That you blamed me for the sin we had shared.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“No. I don’t blame you. I blame the fact that I love you more than I love God.” Her eyes grew wide and Klaus stepped towards her. He pulled his hat from his head, tossing it on the ground before pulling his hand from his gloves. He cupped her face and looked deeply into her blue eyes. “Only you can make me fall into such temptations, to forsake everything that I strive to be.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The answer is so simple. We preach that everything is a sin but I cannot believe that. I cannot believe that what I feel for you, what we’ve done, is wrong. I can give you comfort, shelter, family. All I ask in return is that you give yourself to me, fully. That you take no other and love no other. I ask that you become my wife.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was the confession she had wanted since she returned in November. She had thought that they would be married by now but they weren’t. Yet, here was Klaus now, bearing his soul to her in a way that should be condemned. His words were sacrilegious and if anyone else had heard them, Klaus would lose everything he had worked for. A confession of love was one thing, but to be such a temptation that he would turn from God for her was something wholly different. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That was what you were doing? Asking for my parents’ blessing?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. And now I am asking for yours.” The question hung in the air and the uncertainty was written on Klaus’s face. He wanted to marry her, that much she could tell but he was fearful of her rejection. She reached up to grip his hand that was still on her cheek, pressing a kiss into his palm. She stepped closer to him and leaned up to kiss him on the lips, a kiss that Klaus fell into easily. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know what they say about marriage?” Caroline asked when she broke away from the kiss. Klaus shook his head, his eyes filling with hope and desire. “They say that it is improper for a couple to quarrel with one another. That we keep a peaceful household but with our stubborn tempers I feel that we will break such a vow quickly.” Klaus’s grin grew wide, knowing that she was agreeing to spend the rest of her natural life with him. “Are you sure you want such a wife? One who would bring such impropriety into your home?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Well, what can I say? We have never done what was proper.” Klaus leaned down to kiss her again, this time it was more passionate, the gentle one she placed upon his lips. Caroline fell easily into his arms, pressing her chest to his while wrapping her arms around his shoulders. Klaus backed her up until her back was pressed against the nearest tree. His hands roamed her body freely, dipping into the cloak that was secured about her shoulders. “I need you. Now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We don’t have time and it is in the middle of the day.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Never stopped us before.” Klaus gave her a filthy look, one that was unbecoming for a minister. He reached up and pulled the fastings on his cloak apart to lay it on the ground. “That just means we will have to make this quick.” Before Caroline could ask what he was doing, Klaus lowered himself onto his knees and his hands making his way under her skirt. “I heard the most scandalous things while in Boston and this one, I have to admit that I am most tempted to try.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” Caroline asked, her tone breathless as Klaus pushed her black skirt up her legs until she held it in her grip. Klaus took her knee and placed it on his shoulder while lips kissed the inside of her thigh. Her cloak masked most of his movements but she could see his curls and the feeling of his lips kissing her skin, warming her from the chill. When Klaus reached her undergarments, he pushed them to the side and placed a small kiss on her bundle of nerves. “Klaus, what are you-oh Lord have mercy!” Klaus licked the entire length of her folds before latching onto her nub again. “Please. Oh, please, keep doing that.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Shh, Sweetheart. We need to keep quiet.” Klaus murmured into her folds, sending tingles through her body. Klaus’s tongue circled her clit again and he began to suck and lap at it, making obscene noises as he did so. Caroline reached down and weaved her fingers through his curls while her other hand continued to hold her skirt, giving her easier access to the wet heat between her legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes. Yes. That feels so good.” Caroline moaned out, biting down on her bottom lip to keep from crying out. As he continued to kiss and suck at her flesh, Klaus began tracing her opening with one of his fingers, slowly dipping it inside her and beginning to thrust it in and out of her. Caroline bit back another moan, her hips moving with his thrusts and kisses. He added a second finger, stretching her and curling his fingers so his nails scrapped against her walls. “Klaus! Oh god. I’m...yes, yes, yes, yes.” Caroline slumped against the tree as she felt the pleasure fall over her. She could feel his lips kissing the side of her thigh before moving  to stand in front of her. She gripped his jacket and pulled him down into a kiss, tasting herself on his lips. “I need you. Now.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Without a word, Klaus began to undo his breeches; the jingling sound of his buckle piercing  the cold air. He lowered the fastings on his breeches just low enough to release himself. Caroline hiked up her petticoat again and hooked her knee around Klaus’s waist, allowing him to align himself with her folds and pushed inside her.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They both knew that this would be quick. There was no time for slow, when her parents were expecting them back at any moment. Klaus did not allow Caroline to get adjusted to the size of him. Instead, he began thrusting in and out of her at a brutal pace. Caroline reached behind her, her nails digging into the bark while her other arm wrapped around his shoulders. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Their moans were low, muted into their lips as they kissed one another. Klaus continued to thrust into her, his pelvis brushing against her nub as he went, causing Caroline to let out a small whimper. He rested his forehead against hers, their eyes pouring into one another as  they basked in the feeling of being together again; knowing that it was a promise of the future they would build together. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline pulsed around him, falling into the now familiar abyss again, causing Klaus’s body froze, his release pouring inside of Caroline. His jaw slacked as the pleasure overcame him. His eyes fluttered shut and her lips latched onto his; kissing him as he came down from his high. Their lips mingled at a leisurely pace before Klaus began to place gentle kisses all over her face from her nose to her forehead. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We’re getting married.” Caroline whispered into the cold afternoon air, gazing up at Klaus’s wide dimpled smile. The mirth was plain on face, a happiness she had not seen since they were children. She chuckled, unable to help herself as she leaned into his embrace; giving him a wide smiled kiss. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That we are Sweetheart.” Klaus told her as he slipped his flaccid member out of her body and tucked himself back into his breeches. Caroline righted her shirk and straightened her waistcoat. Klaus brushed any traces of bark off her back and helped her fix  her bonnet, ensuring that there was nothing amiss about her appearance; stealing a kiss or two as he did. He picked up his hat and cloak off of the ground, noticing that they were covered in snow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“How are we going to explain why your hat and cloak are all wet?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“We will tell them I slipped and fell. Easy enough to explain.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Telling a lie Reverend? How scandalous! Makes me wonder what other sinful deeds you partake in.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The wedding was three weeks later after the banns had been read three times. Not a single person in the village batted an eye. Klaus and Caroline’s childhood friendship was well known and with her father’s impending death, an engagement was not surprising. It was most becoming of the Revered to take his old friend as a wife to ensure she and her mother had a home upon William Fobres’s death. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a dull and cloudy Monday morning in the first week of March when they were joined. Weddings were simple affairs, with little fan-fair or celebrations. Elijah being the only magistrate in town performed the union in the small seating area of Caroline’s childhood home. Both Elizabeth and Klaus’s mother Esther prepared a simple but delicious supper for the now blended family of Mikaelson and Forbes. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>A dull mead wine was served, the taste bitter and warm against Caroline’s tongue. She gazed at the faces around the table. Her new family was boisterous as they were poised. Rebekah was excited to have a new sister, close to her age, a comment that earned a pointed glare from Elijah’s wife Katherine. Her mother’s shoulders relaxed, calm in the knowledge that her new son would one day ensure her shelter upon her own husband’s death. Yet it was the misty eyes of Caroline’s father that held her gaze. William was propped up in his bed, wearing a waistcoat for the first time in months but his legs were still covered by the heavy blanket. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus noticed her gaze and how her eyes grew sad. He gave her hand a gentle squeeze and stood from the table, making his way to the small stool that sat by his now father-in-law’s bedside. She saw her father’s face light up in tired happiness as Klaus pulled him into conversation, giving the dying man something to cherish in the final months of his life. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>As the sun began to set and the Mikaelson’s left the small home, Caroline kissed both her parents goodbye, letting her arms linger around her father’s longer than she typically did. Her mother kissed her forehead, whispering in the advice she had given her that morning in her ear again. Advice to lay still and it would be over soon enough, advice Caroline knew she would not be taking. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus gave her a warm and understanding smile as he held the door open for her and she crossed the threshold, no longer Ms. Caroline Forbes but instead as Mrs. Mikaelson. Her boots crunched against the cold snow, filling up the anticipating silence that hung between them as they made their way across the village. The few people they passed as they made their way across the village greeted  them with smiles and congratulations, knowledge of their new marriage having been expected in the last few weeks. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His home was larger than the one she was accustomed to. It had once been his family home, seeing that it belonged to the clergy and not the family. Klaus had grown up in those walls under Mikael’s stern and religious guidance. Upon his death, Eshter chose to move with her eldest son Elijah and his wife instead of staying in her home with the son that was returning home; taking her teenage daughter with her. Something Caroline suddenly was very grateful for. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The house itself was made of brown siding and had a blue door that felt more welcoming now that it belonged to Klaus instead of Mikael. The windows were dark, showing that no one was inside and the house was empty; waiting for them. Klaus led her up the few wooden steps and turned the knob, opening the door to reveal a wooden staircase; the sunset causing a beautiful glow against the hardwood. There were two archways on either side of the staircase and one at the end of the long entrance hall. Caroline pulled her cloak off, handing it to Klaus, while her eyes searched every crevice of her now home. She strolled through the archway on her left to see a tall stone fireplace and a bookcase filled with more books than she had ever seen. The room had a few wooden chairs in the corners and a long plush sofa that appeared almost gluttonous. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus came up behind her, wrapping his arms around her middle and placing a kiss on top of her bonnet. Caroline leaned back into him, enjoying that feeling of her husband’s arms around her; his touch no longer sinful and wrong. She closed eyes and inhaled his scent, placing a small kiss on his stubbled jaw.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Are you well, Sweetheart?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I am perfect.” Caroline looked up into his eyes, knowing that he felt the same happiness that she did. She turned in his arms and kissed his lips. Klaus fell into the kiss easily, his fingers pulling on the ties of her bonnet and pulling it from her head. When the kiss broke, he sat the bonnet upon the bookshelf as Caroline gripped his hand, kissing his knuckles. “Klaus?” Her new husband turned to look at her with curiosity. “Take me upstairs.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus nodded and pulled his wife towards the stairs, leaving her bonnet behind. They listened to  the creeks of the wood beneath their feet as they climbed into a darkened hallway. Klaus pushed open a wooden door just on the left and revealed a sizable room that had enough sunlight streaming through the windows for Caroline to see everything clearly. A bed larger than one she was used to sleeping in was pushed up against the wall, handmade quilts covering the feathered mattress. Trunks that she recognized as her own, having been brought over that morning, rested at the very end of the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She heard the striking of a match and she turned to see Klaus lighting a few candles around the room, since the sun would be setting soon enough. Once he was done, Klaus walked over to her, gripping her hand tightly. Caroline pulled him towards the bed and placed her hand on his chest, gently guiding him to sit upon the bed. Klaus followed her direction, watching her every move. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline reached up to pull the pins from her hair, allowing her long blond locks to fall around her shoulders. She placed the pins on the bedside table before moving to unbutton her waistcoat. She dropped the black coat to the ground, her matching skirt and petticoat soon to follow. She kicked off her shoes and went to from her stockings but Klaus reached out for her hand, stalling her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Leave the stockings on.” There was a lustful hint to his voice, one that made heat pull between her legs. Caroline nodded, giving him a mirthful smile. She stood up straight in nothing more than her shift; her hardened nipples straining against the fabric. She reached  up to push the sleeve off her shoulder, her eyes never leaving her husband’s. The dress slid down her body, revealing her naked form to him for the first time. While Klaus had been inside multiple times already, he had never seen her fully naked. He reached out and gripped her hips, pulling her towards him so she could stand between his outstretched legs. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus leaned forwards and placed a few kisses on her flat stomach while his thumbs drew invisible circles on her skin. Caroline reached down and ran her fingers through his hair, giving him gentle touches as she felt his lips on her skin. Shivers ran through her body and it was not just from the cold seeping through the windows; she could feel the desire for her new husband pooling between her legs but there was a gift she wanted to give first. She reached down and placed her hand on Klaus’s cheek, pulling him away from his kisses and turned his head to look at her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” She whispered the words into the quiet room, seeing only the wide and almost tearful eyes of her husband. He moved to stand but she gently pushed him back down onto the bed. His lips parted as though he wanted to speak but Caroline silenced him with a finger on his lips. “Don’t say anything. I know how you feel. I know you love me but I just needed you to know that I feel the same.” She leaned down and kissed him gently, not allowing the kiss to grow anymore passionate. Her hands traveled down his clothed chest and palmed the bulge that was growing in his breeches. “Do you trust me?” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Implicably.” Klaus replied in a hoarse voice, his arousal was becoming painful at the sight of her naked body. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” She pecked his lips again, her hand still massaging his growing member. Slowly, Caroline lowered herself to her knees, ignoring Klaus’s wide eyes and reached for his belt. She pulled the leather bindings apart and Klaus lifted his hips in order for her to pull his breeches down his legs. She removed his shoes and stockings, tossing them across the room and then pulled his breeches completely off his legs. Klaus sat on his bed, </span>
  <em>
    <span>their bed, </span>
  </em>
  <span>completely naked from the waist down. His large appendage was hard and directly in Caroline’s eye level. She thought back to all the whispered conversations she had with Katherine in the past three weeks in order to prepare herself for this moment. Her tongue peeked out from her lips and she gave Klaus a long lick up the length of his shaft, the salty clear liquid coating her tongue. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>“Oh Heavenly Father.” </span>
  </em>
  <span>Klaus groaned out through clenched teeth. Caroline’s tongue flickered over the tip of him before she took him into her mouth completely. “Jesus Christ, Sweetheart.” Klaus cursed, as she began to bob her head and sucking at him. Klaus reached down to pull Caroline’s hair from her face, watching as she did her best to take as much of him into her mouth as possible; gently guiding her movements with his hand. “Beautiful. You are so beautiful.” Caroline’s tongue swirled around his length as her hand reached up to cup his balls. “Caroline, I’m not going to-</span>
  <em>
    <span>oh do that again.” </span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus groaned loudly as Caroline’s teeth nipped a sensitive part of his member. Her eyes flickered upward to see that his eyes were closed and his jaw slacked. His hand loosened in her hair as he fell completely into the pleasure her mouth was giving him. He gave another cry, frozen under her and she could taste his release coating her throat. She did her best to swallow the sticky liquid and ran her tongue up his now flaccid member before placing a few kisses along his thighs. Klaus reached down for her and pulled her feet, standing to his in order to kiss her passionately on the lips. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline groaned into his lips, tasting the mixture of his release and silva on her lips. Her fingers reached for the silver buttons on his jacket and unfastened them as quickly as she could. She pushed the black fabric from his shoulders, listening to the soft thud as it hit the floor. Her fingers gripped the thin fabric of his tunic, breaking from the kiss in order to pull it over his head. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Much like he had moments before, Caroline took in the sight of his naked body. Her hands touched his chest, her fingers running down the length of his abs until she traced the V of his pelvis. His member twitched but was still limp, recovering from having her mouth around it. Klaus leaned down and pulled her into another kiss, causing Caroline to moan into his lips. He broke away and sat back down upon the bed, shifting his body to lay his head against the pillows. He held out his hand for Caroline, beckoning her closer. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Straddle my face and grip the headboard.” Klaus commanded her with a filthy smile on his lips. Caroline crawled onto the bed and did as she was told. She placed her knees on either side of Klaus’s head and gripped the wooden headboard. He reached up and gently placed his hands on her hips, lowering her downward until she was sitting on his face. Klaus’s tongue peaked out and gave her slit a long lick; his nose burying itself into her folds. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus! Yes!” Caroline cried out, digging her nails into the wood until her knuckles turned white. Klaus continued to lap and suck at her nub, his tongue twirling around it as his teeth nipped at her flesh. Caroline’s hips began to grind down onto his face, not about the absurd noises his mouth was making or the illegible words that she was crying out. Klaus gripped her hips, holding her still in order to continue sucking at her folds. “Don’t stop. Please. Right there. Keep going. I’m close.” Caroline bit her lower lip and moaned loudly, her hand banging against the wall in order for her hands to do something. “Yes! Yes! Yes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to keep her still, Klaus loosened his grip on her hips and Caroline grinding down upon his face harder and faster; keeping up with his twirling tongue. The headboard began to slam against the wall at her movements, no longer caring if someone passed by the house and heard her screaming. All she could focus on was the pleasure that was building in the pit of her stomach. Klaus’s tongue dipped inside her entrance and his nose pressed against her bundle of nerves, sending Caroline topping over the edge; the sounds echoing from her lips made no sense at all. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When her senses returned to her, Caroline climbed down his body, pulling Klaus into a furious kiss, the juices from her folds smearing between their faces. She pressed her breasts into his chest, her hardened nipples scratching against his and her hips rutting against his pelvis; feeling how hard he had become again. She pulled her lips from his and trailed a long series of kisses down his jawline and latched onto his neck. She sucked on his pulse point, nipping at his skin with her teeth; forming a red bruise that would linger for days afterward. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She moved down his body, kissing every inch of skin she could find. She pulled back to straddle his hips and reached between them to take Klaus in hand. She ran the tip of him along her folds before sinking down onto him, groaning as he filled her. Klaus held her hips again, gazing up at her body that was straddling him. Caroline placed her hands on his chest and began to lift her hips for him to slip out of her before sinking back down. Her movements were slow at first but it did not take long before she began to pick up speed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ve dreamt of this.” Klaus said as he watched her ride him. His hand traveled up her flat belly to palm her breast, his fingers pinching her nippels. Caroline moaned at the feeling, enjoying how his hands felt on her body while his member was pulsing in and out of her. “I would think about what you would look like, taking pleasure from me. How it would feel to have you above me, naked and forsaking all the holy teachings we’ve been taught.” He pinched and massaged her breasts, scraping his nails over her peeks. “I would spill myself into my hand at the mere thought of you breasts bouncing with the rhythm of your thrusts.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus please, I’m close.” Caroline whimpered out as she leaned back, gripping his legs tightly. Klaus moved his hands down her body to slip his fingers into her folds and right above where they were connected. Her thrusts were becoming uneven and fast as she chased the pleasure she could feel building inside her again. He applied pressure to the nub between her legs and it was enough to send her flying. “Holy Fucking God! Yes. Fuck! Yes! Klaus! Oh my god!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The sight of Caroline falling to pieces above him was something far more beautiful than he had ever seen that it was almost enough to have him spilling inside her. Yet, he wasn’t done. As she tampered down from her high, Klaus sat up, changing the position he was inside her and wrapped his arms around her. He pressed her chest to his and pulled her into a fiery kiss. She wrapped her arms around him and weaved her fingers into his blonde curls. Caroline, still feeling how hard he was inside her, began moving her hips in a circular motion. Klaus groaned into the kiss, enjoying the feeling of being fully inside her allowed her to continue the slow and tortuous movements, but only for a moment. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus held her tightly as he flipped her over, Caroline squealing out in surprise and pinned her body against the bed. She wrapped her legs around his waist, pressing him as close to her as possible. Klaus began thrusting in and out of her at an impossible pace. He wasn’t slow or gentle, his movements were hard, causing the bed to rock and slam against the wall. The slapping of skin could be heard mingling with Caroline’s cries of pleasure and Klaus’s filthy whispering. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“The feel of you around me, the pleasure of taking you over and over until you fall apart, having you at my mercy is intoxicating. It consumes my every thought and prayer. Feeling this, makes me want to forsake my holiest of vows.” Klaus moaned into her ear, his breath warming her in the cold air as his covered hers against the winter chill, the feeling of him moving inside her making it impossible for her to process his words. “My love for you is stronger than anything I have felt. My desire to have your body is my greatest temptation, one that I refuse to relinquish, and Lord I have tried.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Don’t. Never stop. Please.” Caroline moaned, her hands slipping down to touch the impossibly sensitive nub, sending her flying for the third time since Klaus had led her up those stairs. She cried out his name, arching her back to press her entire body into his. “Yes! Klaus! Yes. I love you. I love you. I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Hearing the words tumble from her lips had Klaus coming inside her hard. He cried out her name, forever etching it into the walls of his home. He collapsed on top of her, holding her body down, surrounding her in more warmth than a blanket could provide. Once he felt that he was able to move, Klaus rolled off her and laid down on his back. He reached for Caroline, pulling her to his side. She rested her head on his chest, listening to his thumping heart. He kissed the top of her head, smiling into her hair.  </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“As I love you.” Caroline whispered back, placing a small kiss on his chest. Klaus began combing his finger through her hair, undoing any of the knots that may have formed during their constamation. Their marriage was fully intact and could not be disputed. Klaus held her tightly, thanking God for allowing him to take her as his wife and for not punishing him for giving into his carnal desires for her. “Do you think it will always be like this? That it will always be this way.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’ll ensure it.” Klaus promised, knowing that it was a vow he could keep. His love for her and the feeling of her body pressed against his was etched forever onto his soul. He only could hope that God accepted his tainted being and would welcome the desires he held for his wife that he knew would linger eternally. “We will have many children.” Klaus smirked at her and Caroline could only laugh into his chest, knowing that he was correct seeing that their creation would be so pleasurable. “Come, let's get you out of the cold.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus crawled off the bed with Caroline in tow and pulled the blankets down. He blew out the candles and crawled beneath the warm covers, Klaus holding his new wife to him. It did not take long for Caroline to fall into an easy slumber. Exhaustion taking over and her eyes dropping as she saw the last few rays of sunlight before the sun set completely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline dreamed that it was summer. The sun hung high in the sky and she laid against a blanket in the middle of a field, soaking up the warmth from the rays. She opened her eyes to see her husband stretched out beside her, a happy smile on his lips as he gazed out into the field in front of them. Caroline turned her head to see six happy blonde haired children running through the grass and their laughter being carried by the warm breeze. Klaus reached over to his wife, resting his hand on her round belly. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What do you think this one will be?” He asked in a voice that seemed far away. He leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach, yet the feeling was wrong. She could feel his lips on her bare back and not on her round stomach. “Caroline? Sweetheart, I want you.” Klaus placed another kiss on her belly and his lips turned into a smirk as his eyes flickered up to hers. “Caroline, wake up. I want to feel you again before morning.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The dream faded away and the bright field was replaced with the comfort of the warm bed, laying on her stomach and her back exposed to the cold air. Caroline blinked her eyes awake, seeing that night had fallen completely and that the moon hung high in the sky. She moaned as she felt Klaus’s lips press against the spine of her back, trailing a line of kisses southward. His fingers were giving light traces down her side and just over her bum. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I was sleeping.” Caroling whimpered half heartedly and gently spread her legs as Klaus’s finger dipped in between them. “I was having a pleasant dream.” She moaned as one finger slipped inside her and then another. Her whimpers caused him to chuckle, his movements slow and calculated as his lips continued to kiss every inch of skin he could find. “You were there. It was summer and warm.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I had a dream as well.” He murmured against her. Caroline felt the bed shift, his fingers leave her body and the weight of her husband pressing against her back. She shifted her hips and spread her legs even more, making room for him. Klaus moved her blonde locks to the side of her head and kissed along the side of her neck. “You were naked, sprawled out in the middle of daylight.” Klaus ran the tip of his hard and aching member against her wet folds before slowly slipping inside her. “You had your fingers buried inside you, bringing yourself to pleasure, crying out my name as you fell apart.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus.” Caroline moaned into her pillow as he began to thrust in and out of her. His breath trailed over her back as his body moved over hers. His weight pressed her further into the feathered mattress, her nipples growing hard as they moved against the blanket. She closed her eyes again, basking in the feeling of him being inside her, worshipping her. “Klaus. Klaus. Keep going. Klaus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Like that. You said my name, just like that.” Klaus groaned, rutting his body into hers a bit rougher than before. Caroline cried out at the change of pace, a pleasurable shock rolling through her body as he did it over and over. His hips began to go faster and faster, his body no longer able to continue the slow movements as before. Caroline’s arm shot out from under her, her palm hitting the headboard as she muffled her cries into her pillow. “Let me hear you. Say my name again.” Caroline arched her back, feeling the friction of Klaus’s member working furiously inside her. She felt the weight and the warmth of Klaus’s body leave her as he pulled back to sit on his knees and slipped himself out of her body. “On your hands and knees. Up.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline shifted her body so she was sitting on her knees, her palms flat against the mattress; her head hanging between her arms, her body hyper sensitive and aware of her husband’s presence behind her. Klaus gripped her hip with one hand and aligned himself with the other. He pushed inside her with one stroke, moaning out her name as he did. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus! Oh! I like this. This feels so good.” Caroline moaned as Klaus gripped her hips and began thrusting in and out at a brutal pace. Her fingers curled into the blanket that was laid down on the mattress, her eyes shut tight and focused on the feeling of Klaus pounding inside her. The bed creaked and the sound of their slapping skin was all that she could focus on. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Seeing you touch yourself, it's one of the many things I’ve thought about since you confessed it to me in that pew. It's a new desire, to see you pleasure yourself with my eyes on you. The sound of my name on your lips causes an almost animalistic response. I woke up hard and aching.” Caroline cried out his name again as he hit a sensitive spot inside her. Her hand reached up and palmed her aching and sensitive breasts. “Ask me what I did, Sweetheart. Ask me what I did when the dream left me.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What did you do?” Caroline moaned, moving the hand that was playing with her breast down her stomach to begin circling the nub between her legs, searching for that sweet relief her now pent up body needed to find. “Please, tell me? Confess to me what you did.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I did as I always have when I dreamed of your body.” Klaus’s fingernails just deep into her hip, leaving half-moon marks on her skin, gripping her hard so he could continue pleasuring himself with her body. “I took myself in hand, ready to relieve myself with you in mind as I had done hundreds of times. But then the day came back to me and I felt your warm body in the bed next to me. I had to have you. I had to be inside you to feel this. So I kissed your skin until you woke, spreading your legs eagerly for me.” Caroline moaned at his words, her finger going fast and fast against her nub as her body climbed high and higher. Klaus could feel her wall clenching around him, coming close to finding relief. “Come for me Caroline. Let go. Milk me for everything you need. Scream my name as you come, let me hear you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Klaus! Fuck. Klaus!” Caroline shattered at his words, his name falling into the darkened room from her hoarse voice. Her body was wrecked with the waves of pleasure, slumping forwards as Klaus continued to thrust in and out of her at a brutal pace. He reached down and gripped her elbow, pulling her up until she was standing on her knees. Her back was flushed against his chest and her head rolled against his shoulder as his arms wrapped around her front; one hand palming her breast. “Klaus. Klaus. Klaus. Klaus.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>His lips descended upon her throat, sucking and biting at her skin as his thrusts grew unstead and hard; the angle causing him to hit different spots inside her body. He grunted into her skin, burying his face into her hair as he felt that coil tightening in his stomach. With a few more thrusts, he came inside her and toppled into oblivion. Gently, he untangled his limbs from Caroline’s body and laid her back down onto the bed. She was asleep the moment her head hit the pillow and she did not even feel Klaus lay down beside her. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This time she didn’t dream. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The second time she woke was because the morning had just started as the sun peeked over the horizon. She blinked the sleep away from her eyes and looked around the room. For a moment she felt confused as this was not the room she was accustomed to waking up in. When she remembered the vows she had taken and the reason she felt a twinge of soreness in her muscles she could not help but smile widely. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>She turned her head to find that Klaus, her husband, was still asleep. His long beautiful lashes fluttered slightly and his breathing was low. His chest was bare but the quilt was covering his lower half. Caroline stretched, embracing the soreness of her body before rolling on her side to stare down into Klaus’s face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He appeared peaceful and at peace. His hair was tousled and messy, his lips full and parted slightly. There were no lines of worry and expression of guilt that lingered on his shoulders since his return the previous November. All Caroline could see was the man who confessed his love to her in the woods three weeks ago and the man who claimed her virtue in her family’s barn all those years ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Unable to help herself, Caroline leaned down and placed a gentle kiss on his forehead and then on his nose. She placed a kiss on each of his cheeks and then moved onto his lips. Her kiss was soft, her lips moving over his. He moaned slightly when she felt Klaus respond to the kiss, his hand moving to cup her face, showing that he was awake. She pulled back from the kiss to see Klaus’s warm blue eyes staring at her with a hint of sleep still lingering behind them. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, my husband.” Caroline greeted, unable to control the smile that was on her lips. The happy expression that grew on Klaus’s face caused her to giggle. His smile was wide and his dimples showed in the morning light. The expression of pure happiness made Caroline’s heart feel light and all thoughts of right and wrong did not matter in that moment. All that mattered was that she was in the arms of the man she loved. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, my wife.” Klaus echoed back, leaning in for another kiss. He placed his arms on her waist and pushed her back against the bed, his body rolling to hover over hers. Their lips mingled and danced together for a few moments, not willing to rush the feeling they were building. Klaus pulled back, pushing a few strands of hair out of her face in order to look at her clearly. “How are you this morning? Are you okay?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m perfect.” Caroline reached up to take his hand into hers. “I’m happy.” She kissed each of his knuckles and gently bit down upon one of them with a mischievous look in her eye. “I’m sad that we have to face our village. Disappointed that we soon have to climb out of this bed when I really do not want to leave it.” She opened his hand and kissed the inside of his palm. “And most importantly, in love. With you.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Klaus repeated, leaning down to kiss her lips again. It was a lazy kiss that neither wanted to deepen. Klaus’s hand rested on the side of her hip, tracing circles with the tip of his finger before running them up and down her sides. “And we have time. We do not need to face the day just yet. We have some time.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good.” Caroline peeked his lips again and smiled. They passed the time with lazy touches. Caroline ran her fingers through his hair and Klaus touched every inch of her body that he could reach; leaving faint tingles across her skin as he did. They whispered sweet words to one another and small hints of laughter could be heard in the morning dew. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Klaus’s finger circled her nipple, touching it faintly before running it down the valley between her breasts. The line he drew continued southward, dipping slightly into her belly button and before running through the patch of blonde curls between her legs. Caroline parted her legs a little to allow him to slip into her folds and let out a mewling whimper as he pressed against that small bundle of flesh. His movements were lazy and slow but Caroline whimpered with each touch. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>They held each other’s gaze, not willing to break it as Klaus continued to play with her heat. He slowly slipped one finger inside her and then another and another until three of his fingers were knuckle deep inside her. The heel of his hands pressed against that nub, rubbing against it as he moved his fingers in and out of her at a tortuous pace. Caroline’s eyes flickered downard when she felt his hard member pressing against her hip. She reached down and gently took him into her hand. Caroline started pumping him to the same rhythm that he had set; a pace of gentle touches and sweet whispers. Neither rushed the feeling and continued on with the easy mood that had been set; knowing that early morning was slowly fading away. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first time Caroline came, it wasn’t the earth shattered toppling she had felt before, but more of a gentle tingle passing over her body. Klaus pulled his fingers from her warm heat and moved to climb over her. Caroline spread her legs to accommodate him, lining himself up with her entrance and pushed into her, causing her to whimper out at the intrusion. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you.” Unlike the previous times Klaus had been inside her, there was no hint of uncontrollable lust. Instead, it was nothing more than gentle touches, soft rolling of his hips and sweet prayers whispered to one another. He moved over her and in with such care that happy tears pooled in her eyes. They shared small kisses as Caroline ran her hands up and down his back; listening to his whispers of love over and over again; each and every time Caroline echoed them back to him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I love you too.” Caroline said as she came the second time that morning. It was unexpected, taking her by surprise and leaving her happy and satisfied with his touch. With a few more slow thrusts, Klaus followed suit, spilling himself inside his wife once more; wondering if a child already grew within her womb. If not, Klaus knew one would soon enough and he could not wait to see such a life grown. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning Mrs. Mikaelson.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Good morning, Reverend Mikaelson.” Caroline chuckled as Klaus rolled off her to lay on his back. Much like he had the night before, Klaus pulled his new wife into his side and kissed  the top of her head. They only had a short time before they would have to pull themself from their bed. When the light grew brighter and the birds could be heard chirping outside their window,  they knew their time alone had ended and that they must face the day.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Caroline pulled her naked body from her warm bed and her husband’s embrace; preparing to face the first day as a married woman. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The first day as Mrs. Nikalus Mikaelson, the Reverend's wife. </span>
</p>
<p><br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Well, these flames are hot.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>